Dia do Beijo
by FeH-Chan
Summary: [OneShot]Gaachan não sabe ser amável... E graças a um comentário infame, Lee vai ter que encinálo... ohoho [YAOI][GaaLee]


OWNED \Òó/ (Só estava afim de falar isso, realmente não tem motivo xD)

Escrevi a fic hoje na maior correria xD

Tava com a ideia à uma semana só faltou a vontade, mas qd deu na radio: **"Hoje é o Dia do Beijo"**, puts, ai sim... Essa fic TINHA que sair hoje XDDDD

Boa leitura \o/

E mandem reviews \o\

Podem ser anonimas /o/

Agora sim, boa leitura \o/

**

* * *

**

**Dia do Beijo **

- Temari-chan!

- Shika-kun!

- Temari-chan!

- Shika-kun!

- (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP), da pra se agarrar logo? ¬¬

- Kankyyyyyyyyy!!! Não estraga o clima!!! T.T

- Se você não percebeu está fazendo uma bela quantidade de gente de "vela" aqui!

- Ciumento!

- É a mãe!!

- Ei!!! – Temari e Gaara em coro.

- Esqueci que vocês são meus irmãos. ¬¬"

- Vocês sabiam que hoje é dia do beijo!? – Fala Tenten, super empolgada e totalmente alheia à conversa anterior.

- Jura?? – Pergunta Temari.

- Seria um dia lindo para um declaração, né?!?!

As duas dão um olhar cruel para o lado dos garotos, que dão um passo para trás.

- Vocês poderiam pelo menos ser mais cavalheiros!! – Grita Tenten, olhando fixamente para Kankuro.

- Porque ta olhando pra mim? Ò.Ó

- Não tava olhando pra ti! Ò.Ó

- Claro que tava!

- Você é que tem mania de perseguição!

- Não tenho nada!!

E o resto se mantinha em silêncio...

Com resto quero dizer: Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara e Lee, este ultimo nem se pronunciou até agora.

- Tenten-san... Kankuro-san...

- CALA A BOCA, LEE!!

-... o.o'

Por isso que ele não se pronunciou. E sendo assim, Kankuro e Tenten continuavam a discutir sobre como a Tenten _não_ estava olhando para o Kankurou... Tenha dó...

Foi quando o Kazekage virou as costas e saiu andando como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Kazekage-sama, aonde você vai? – Pergunta Lee.

- Não agüento mais essa discussão entre esses dois inúteis.

O Kazekage vira-se ignorando os olhares de ódio do irmão e da possível futura namorada do mesmo.

- GROSSO!! – Berra Tenten, sendo completamente ignorada.

**xXxXxXx**

O Kazekage foi para a sua sala, Lee por mero impulso acabou seguindo-o.

- Porque infernos vocês vieram junto do Shikamaru? ¬¬

- Godaime-sama achou que não seria seguro mandá-lo sozinho.

- Mas é só uma visita inútil...

- A Godaime-sama...

- Deixa pra lá. ¬¬

O Kazekage se senta na sua mesa, sumindo atrás de pilhas de papeis mal organizados, puxando um lááááá encima de uma pilha qualquer e começando a ler.

- _"Grosso?? Eu não sou grosso..."_ – Você realmente achou que ele estava lendo? – _"Só porque eu os chamei de inúteis não quer dizer que eu sou grosso... Ou quer? Quer dizer... Não fui educado, isso eu sei... Se bem que eu nunca fui educado... Será que é por isso que eu tive aquela infância?"._

- Kazekage-sama, quer ajuda? – Oferece Lee, já pegando algumas coisas e empilhando melhor.

- Lee...

- Sim, Kazekage-sama?

- Eu sou... – Ele suspira. – Grosso...?

- B-bem... N... Na... – Duvida cruel... Ou mentia, ou chamava o Kazekage de mal educado. – Você...

- Eu já entendi, desculpe a pergunta.

- Não! V-viu! Agora você não foi grosso! Pediu desculpas pela pergunta!

- Ta... – Alguns momentos de silêncio – Lee...

- S-sim?

- Me ensina a ser... – Suspira de novo. – A ser... – Mais um suspiro. – Amável?

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??? – Lee derruba tudo o que segurava.

- Ensina ou não? ¬¬

- SIM!!! X.X

Os dois estavam agora sentados em um sofá que tinha na sala de Kage, se encarando fixamente, Gaara não demonstrava nenhuma emoção enquanto Lee estava claramente nervoso.

- B-bem... Primeiro...

-... ¬¬

- Para se tornar amigo de alguém, primeiramente se sorri!

- Vamos pular essa parte. ¬¬

- Não podemos!

- Porque?

- Pelo menos tente!

- Eu vou te matar... ¬¬

Gaara abaixa a cabeça e respira fundo...

Silêncio pelo local...

Bem, vamos pular o momento de silêncio e da cena seguinte que foi algo realmente indescritivelmente bizarro.

- O próximo passo é o aperto de mão.

Eles apertam as mãos, tudo normal...

- Depois o abraço...

Lee abraça Gaara, mas este fica estático com o toque e nem se meche.

- Kazekage-sama...

-...

- Kazekage-sama...

-...

- KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!!

- Hn? o.o

- V-Você... Tem que retribuir.

- Ah... – Gaara olha para as próprias mãos, confuso, depois olha para Lee, volta para as mãos.

- Bem... – Lee não era tão burro a ponto de não perceber que o Kage não sabia abraçar. – Coloque as mãos sobre os meus ombros...

O ruivo o encara por alguns segundos, até que Lee pega as mãos de Gaara e as coloca encima de seus ombros, segurando o ruivo pela cintura logo em seguida, automaticamente Gaara se segura mais forte ao pescoço de Lee. Aquela sensação que Gaara sentia, o calor do corpo de Lee, lhe dava um sentimento de proteção, e um pouco de sono. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, o moreno o soltou.

- E agora? – Perguntou o ruivo, se sentindo um pouco _insatisfeito_.

- É que... Quando as pessoas se gostam... As coisas vão evoluindo, aí elas partem pra outros contatos...

- E o que vem depois?

- KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!! O\\O

- Que? ¬¬

- I-isso...!!

- Diga, logo.

- D-Depois...! Depois vem o beijo!! X\\X – O moreno realmente estava corado.

- Então faça. ¬¬

Lee se aproximou de Gaara, virando um pouco o rosto do ruivo para o lado, e mesmo nervoso deu um beijo leve no rosto do ruivo.

- E depois?

- GAARA-SAMA! Ò\\Ó

- Eu sou o Kazekage, diga logo. ¬¬

- A-ai... Ai v-vem o... O... O beijo... Beijo na boca...

- Faça. ¬¬

Um vermelho subiu desde a ponta do pé até a cabeça de Lee, mas ele era o Kazekage... Ele tinha que fazê-lo.

Segurou Gaara pelos ombros e ficou encarando-o, enquanto ele se mantinha inexpressivo.

- Feche os olhos.

- Porque? ò.õ

- Por favor, feche!! x\\x

- Ta... Ta... u.ú

O moreno se aproxima devagar, colocando os seus lábios sobre os do ruivo, dando um selinho simples. Gaara sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, acompanhado de uma sensação quente. Depois se separaram, com Lee ainda o segurando pelos ombros e com um nível de vergonha indescritível. Gaara demorou um pouco para abrir os olhos e quando o fez:

- E depois?

Chegava a sair fumaça dos ouvidos de Lee da tamanha vergonha que sentira agora. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas um olhar de Gaara bastou para calá-lo.

- A-Abra... Abra um pouco a sua boca e... Feche os olhos... Por favor.

- Ta. u.u

O moreno se aproximou devagar, novamente colocando seus lábios juntos aos de Gaara, mas agora invadindo a boca dele com a língua, vasculhando cada canto lentamente, mas saindo antes que seus impulsos o levassem mais longe. Ficou encarando o ruivo... Não imaginava que ele beijasse tão mal!! Afinal, ele nem se mexeu para corresponder. Mas mesmo assim, por garantia, Lee soltou o ruivo e tentou sair o mais rápido possível.

- Só isso? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- Sim!

- Relacionamentos são tão idiotas... ¬¬

- Não são! – Falou por impulso, levando as mãos à boca em seguida.

- Então você deve ser um péssimo professor.

Agora Gaara tocou num dos poucos pontos fracos de Lee, naquela lasquinha obscura de orgulho que ele possuía.

- Não é verdade! ÒÓ

- Então o que foi? Isso foi tão sem graça quanto assinar os papéis. ¬¬

- Claro! Você não retribuiu!

- Era para mim...? – Falou um pouco corado.

- Sim! Ò.Ó

- Então... – Gaara foi se aproximando do Lee, que vai recuando instintivamente, até ser encurralado na parede. – O que viria depois?

Gaara coloca os braços em volta do pescoço de Lee e da um selinho para ver a reação do moreno, não mostrando resistência, Gaara se dá o direito de invadir a boca dele, não demorando muito para o moreno fazer o mesmo, prendendo Gaara pela cintura. E instintivamente, acaba descendo a mão pelo corpo do ruivo...

- Lee...! – O Kage se assustando, quebrando o beijo para ver o que _exatamente_ Lee estava fazendo.

Aproveitando-se da situação, o moreno aproxima-se do ouvido do menor, sussurrando de modo sedutor:

- Não quer saber _o que_ vem depois?

* * *

Tagarelei tanto antes do inicio da fic que nem sei mais o que dizer xD  
Só talvez... "E depois?" O¬o  
Agora imaginem à vontade xD

Essa ideia de "ensinar" alguém a beijar é meio clichê, mas... huhuhu...

Espero que tenham gostado n.n  
e não se esqueçam:

1 - GaaLee RULEZ \Òó/

2 - Hormonio do Gaara RULEZ \Òó/

3 - REVIEEEEEEEEWS!!!! \o/

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


End file.
